1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to prefabricated concrete components that are assembled on site to form a multi-story building.
2. Background
The need for multi-story housing units is increasing with population increase. Despite the rapid population increase, land size for housing cannot increase. An alternative housing solution is building multi-story housing units, especially in inner city neighborhoods of a metropolitan district such as Jakarta.
Multi-story building construction technology often uses piles as the foundation to support the building. On top of the piles are then attached the columns and beams to form a building frame. Then walls, floors, partitions and other components can be added as needed.
Concrete columns and beams, are usually cast in concrete on site. Casting concrete on site requires sufficient space on the site, preparation and a good amount of time. Usually, before the columns and beams can be cast, rebars must be arranged and formed to the desired shape and a cast frame is made with the necessary supports below and on each side to keep the concrete from pouring out of the form. After all that is done, concrete can be poured.
Current pre-cast concrete technology exists only for walls and floors. Such pre-cast concrete components can speed up multi-story building construction. Instead of constructing brick walls on each floor, pre-cast wall components can be simply assembled. Floor components are usually pre-cast according to floor size and shape to ease on site assembly by avoiding on site rebar assembly and concrete casting as much as possible.
Several patents have been filed in 1998, 2006 and 2007 in this pre-cast concrete area which include WO98/54419, WO2007/011127, WO2007/043897, WO2006/110045, and WO2006/073319, but none of these patents cover construction of the multi-story building as a whole. They only cover a part or a component of the building, and do not include pre-cast concrete columns and beams.
This invention described below provides for the whole building including columns, beams, floors, walls and stairs, all prefabricated in concrete with predetermined size, strength and form, so that the whole building can be assembled quicker and less expensively with the required size and strength.